


Masturbation

by Kittie



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... the title is kinda self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

He’s not even doing  _this_  because he’s horny. He’s just doing this because he’s  _bored._  Not to mention it was almost  _painful_  how long it had been since he given his body release. The length of time it has been since his last sexual encounter doesn’t stop his mind from creating fleeting images. Nothing seems to settle in a particular place or person to fantasize about. It’s just blurred face, warm gestures, and slick feeling as water thrums down on his back. 

Jason leans forward, hand on the wall as he jerks himself. A thumb pressing on the head with every up stroke and a squeeze at the base on every down stroke to mimic clenching of a body that he wants to sink into. 

But there’s no body that comes to mind. Just the thought of warm flesh that’s wet, warm, and begging for him to do something. 

Movements become faster as muscles pull taunt. His balls feel heavy and tight as finger nails scrape into the wall of his shower. He comes with nothing more than an empty shell of a thought. The orgasm feels good but it’s a fruitless, empty good that means him feel like he should not have taken the excuse of boredom to pleasure himself.

He can’t even bask in the after glow of an orgasm as he washes off the sweat and cum from his hands.


End file.
